Faeries in the Moonlight
by m-ramon
Summary: As time goes by, history rewinds and repeats itself in X791. A long lost enemy resurfaces, putting the world at stake. Lucy and company dive in, headbutting demons and fighting the demons of their pasts as we go on this story of the demons. /Summary, Title, & Rating may change/


**Disclaimer**: FAIRYTAIL © MASHIMA

This is my first fiction. I'll appreciate constructive feedback on this chapter.

* * *

The Introduction

**Rustle in the Calm Wind**

.

.

_**I**_

.

.

- X307 -

_The skies were painted a bloody shade of red. Red blood was splashing everywhere on the horrible battlefield. Corpses lay on the ground of the battlefield, having fought a valiant battle against the unknown forces of the Netherworlds. Creatures piled up from unknown areas with unknown origins. Attacks were thrown against each other. Mages against mind controlled mages. Mages against the unknown. The unknown forces and mages were tied in power so far. All we could see was red._

_Red._

**JUST RED.**

_Blood spilled from the valiant warriors of the kingdom of ancient times as they continued raging in the fight against the Netherworld.__The world was thrown into chaos and disorder as the battle raged on._

.

.

_Right in another part of the battlefield, one of the creatures started glowing. She turned into a demonic creature with sharper horns and her hips narrowing into stilts as her legs. She gained an eye on both of her palms. She charged up power into the eye and faced her palm to the enemy quickly, like a quick fox on a hunt. A blast of unknown energy created a devastating explosion with many mages dying with very few being lucky to have dodged it or survived it, but with multiple injuries that they couldn't even stand._

_Right behind the demonic woman's back, a creature cloaked in a shadow due to the darkness around them stood there. A mage who specialised in swords ran right up to her partner and cut really deep into the shoulder. The creature still stood, alive from the attack with blood gushing out splashing onto many mages._

_"My blood. It's gushing out." The creature spoke in a seemingly feminine voice._

_The mages got scared, seeing that the deep cut should have killed the female demon. "Yo- you... You're still alive?!" A mage yelled right at her._

_"You shou-shouldn't be even standing after that attack!" Another yelled, knowing the force and power of the cut inflicted on the woman._

_"Once you bask in my blood... You become my personal corpse." The feminine demon replied to them. Even though her face couldn't be seen, they could feel the crazed expression growing on the face of the demon seeing their fear of her own power originating from her blood._

.

.

_A mage yelled out, completing her spell. "Arc of Time! Flash... FORWARD!" Multiple orbs of different futures and possibilities flew towards the army of creatures which seemed to be demons standing right in front of them with blank expressions. The attack created a huge explosion on par with a certain female demon's explosion generated from the eye of her palm. The attack didn't even leave a big scratch on the demons seeing as how the time mage was almost out of magic power when she cast the attack on the army of demons._

_A demon stepped out, seemingly male with blond hair that seemed to have two parts of the hair jutted up in an ear-like shape on his head. He held out a hand, with black spots starting from his forearm, connecting further to form a completely black hand. It started to glow with an orange glow lining the spots._

_He uttered a single word in a low voice. "Explode."_

_A large portion of the battlefield blew up in ashes and flames along with the multiple orbs thrown at them._

.

.

_A demon with an aquatic form stepped out, seemingly spreading out his hands focusing his power and readying for an attack against the opposite forces, the army of mages. Meanwhile, the mages were gathering magical power to do unison raids and strong attacks._

_"Niel wielg mion... Derse elcantaeus... Yagdo... Rigora!" A mage chanted quietly and slowly to prepare the unbelievably large amount of magical power into his attack. As he let it out, the attack summoned a god-like entity right behind the army of demons unnoticed just as he wanted it to be. The god-like entity raised a hammer completely engulfed in a mixture of Territory and Light magic and slammed it right on the ground of the battlefield along with some unlucky demons not being able to leap forward in time to avoid it when they sensed the magic behind them._

_It created a large explosion enough to eradicate something as huge as a town, being in full magical power at the time after being able to restore magic power from the Ethernano in the air. A few demons faded into the mist being hit by the full brunt of the magical attack._

_The mage created another attack quickly to counter the demons coming at him. "Ih Ragdo!" The demons were encased in a ball of space. "Ih Rigora!" Pillars of Territory magic hit the demons and the mage instructed the Ih Ragdo spell to explode from the inside, injuring the demons and defeating a miniscule amount of them._

_A pair of mages completed their spell. "Unison Raid… By Neptune! Oceans of the 14 Moons!" The spell created tsunamis with the moons of Neptune zooming in towards the enemy. The water was meant to immobilize the demons while the moons zoomed into the enemy with abnormal speed creating a big explosion._

_The demons who specialised in water environments swam away to evade it, swimming through the torturous current with ease. The others just made a shield of their own power above them or flicked away the attack with ease._

_"Hu-huh?!" The pair yelled. "You shouldn't be able to swim through that current! That water current is not even normal!"_

_After that, the aquatic demon finished gathering up power after being exhausted casting his dangerous power, he finally released it out on the full battlefield._

_"I invite you to the deep seas of Hades... Tenchi Kaimei!" He told the mages with a smirk adorning his aquatic face._

_"What is this black water?!" A woman screeched shielding herself with her own magic._

_"Where did you get this black water?!" Another guy shouted._

_"Just how vast and extensive is your water magic?!" A guy yelled at them, thinking that they were using magic._

_They were not able to avoid it in time and died in the poison of the black water. The last thing they saw was darkness and the last thing they heard..._

_"The gates of hell will open again in a few centuries."_

.

.

Seven years later..

_-_X314 -

_Hieroglyphs were soon drawn in caves showing the history of X307 in which the creator of the demons, which they soon found out was Zeref, sent countless demons into the battlefield suddenly, killing many people and throwing the world into chaos and disorder. It was shown that Zeref had mastered the Black Arts, which included Living Magic to give life to creations at a very young age. Because of this, being the young self he was, he unintentionally fell into the clutches of darkness, becoming a Dark Mage, causing the demons' creation. This history was passed on, starting history of the Magic World. The Magic Council, which fell in ashes during the period of X307, rose up again from the ashes, setting up many protocols and traps to capture and seal Zeref. Zeref was soon sealed, using Celestial Magic to create a new gate in one of the stars, as a sealing place for Zeref with heavy security, as approved by the King of the Stars himself. The world was back into peace and order, creating a new age and new history in books starting after the age of Zeref._

.

.

Centuries later..

- X686 –

_Walking down the rocky path on a serene island. This island was known as Tenrou Island. Future holy island of the future guild Fairy Tail. A girl walked down, singing a tune and appreciating the nature around her in this island. She was on her way to her library to start her daily habit of reading books. _

_She was known as Mavis Vermillion. She was a young girl, 13 years of age to be exact. She has very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes that appear to have no irises and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patters with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earring. She also seems to prefer going barefoot. _

_She soon arrived at a rocky building that seemed to have 4 floors. This building was known as the Library of Tenrou Island. She entered the building and walked up to the section of Magic. While searching for books to read on magic, two books fell down from the shelf. She took a look at the two books._

**X207 War. History of Magic.**

_She decided to read the book, being the curious girl she was.._

.

.

_After a few hours of reading, she stumbled upon a page._

**X207 – The Age of Zeref**

**Zeref was a young man who mastered the full Black Arts. Using this, he created countless demons to wreak havoc upon the world. The demons were very strong, their strength had no bounds. They were brutal and cruel. **

**One day in the year X207, Zeref summoned these creatures to every town and cities on the continent of Fiore to wreak havoc after falling into the clutches of Black Magic.**

**The war raged on. Blood spilled and many passed on, dying in the battle. Seven years passed since that day, and it was already X214.**

**The world was back into peace and order. The Magic Council rose from the ashes to seal the demons of Zeref into the books. These books was known as the Books of Zeref. Zeref was sealed. The technique of sealing was not disclosed to the public. **

**Some demons managed to escape from their seals or their books have fallen into the hands of a dark guild. Some of them are wreaking havoc in the present.**

**E.N.D., Zeref's strongest and most vile demon, has fallen into the hands of a dark guild. Investigations are proceeding, and plans are being made to avoid the war of X207 happening again if E.N.D. was unsealed.**

**THE END**

_Mavis closed the book. She had new found determination to stop this monster from raging into the world and to avoid the war of X207. She set the book on the table.._

_She soon met 3 teenagers on the island searching for a holy relic of the island. The wheels of fate started to turn. It was soon 95 days before the formation of Fairy Tail._

.

.

A century later..

- X765 –

_Mirajane Strauss was born in an average household with money enough to send Mirajane and her younger siblings to a magic school to learn their parents' specialty, Take-Over magic. She had two younger siblings that she loved with all her heart and swore to protect when their parents died. They were Elfman Strauss and Lisanna Strauss._

_She was in a library, which was unusual for Mirajane, knowing her punkish attitude in her younger years. She decided to learn more on her Take-Over magic, seeing that their parents died and they did not have enough money to support themselves in school. They weren't ready yet to take on the job of a wizard until they mastered their magics fully._

_She picked out a book on Take-Over magic that supports her style, Satan Soul. Soon, she stumbled upon a page that seemed to be torn out from another book and placed into the book._

**There is a secret about Take Over, Satan Soul. This particular style can take over artificially/magically created demons and use them to take over the form and aid in battle. Even though it should be quite obvious, most Satan Soul mages are oblivious to this fact and continue to fight these artificial demons using the forms of natural demons, thinking that this magic can only take over the natural demons.**

**This is one of the techniques that can be used to eradicate the demons of Zeref. However, the problem lies in the strength of the Satan Soul mages. They have to excel and master in this magic to even dare try to take over a single demon of Zeref.**

**These demons of Zeref are much much stronger than what you'd expect with a strength of a natural demon. Knowing that their power isn't even magic, which is currently unknown of what type of power they use, they are much more resilient to Take Over: Satan Soul.**

**THE END**

_She closed it and told herself that she will master her magic to protect her siblings from enemies, Zeref or not. Until she cannot fight any longer for her siblings, she will protect them as long as she can._

.

.

A few years later..

- X767 –

_Lucy Heartfilia was born to Layla Heartfilia and Jude Heartfilia of the Heartfilia Konzern. She was a home schooled girl, with her parents hiring the best of chefs, best of magic teachers and the best of maids. She grew up alone but happy with her family. She studied in Celestial Magic for years and even sparked the Spirit King's interest, even though Lucy Heartfilia herself did not know this. She mastered the summoning of the gold keys at a very young age with a fast pace, shocking even Aquarius, who had lived for millennia to see mages summoning herself, the Water Bearer. _

_One day, her mother was on her last days. Lucy was crying and crying over the fact that her mother was dying soon and the spirits of Layla were depressed that she was going to pass on. As Lucy cried in the same room where her mother was, her mother woke up._

_"Lucy, dear?" Her mother asked._

_Lucy ceased her crying and looked up to her mother with teary eyes. "Yes, Mama?"_

_"Come here, dear." Her mother called to Lucy to sit beside her. Lucy complied and sat beside her._

_"Lucy, are you going to choose being a Celestial Mage?" Her mother asked with curiosity._

_"Yes mama! I want to be a Celestial Mage like you!" Lucy answered cheerfully._

_"Good, because I am going to entrust you my keys. Listen honey, I am giving you the key of the Water Bearer, of the Goat and of the Giant Crab. I'm sure you know them by now right? I've introduced you to them. Okay, now, you'll understand one day but keep this a secret, okay dear?" Layla told her daughter in a caring manner while sternly requesting her daughter to keep what she is about to tell a secret._

_"Yes mama!" Lucy answered back._

_"I am entrusting to you with extra keys. These are extremely rare and may be potentially dangerous to unexperienced Celestial Mages. Although you may be a bit inexperienced, I am trusting you because I know of your potential in mastering Celestial Magic. It's way greater than mine and you may be able to use these keys even longer than me. These keys will help you one day in their full power when the time comes." Layla told her daughter, while hinting to something that may happen in the future, knowing full well her daughter was very smart and will be able to understand soon.._

I trust you.. Lucy.. Take care of them for me… _Layla thought._

_Ever since that day, Lucy started training herself in her own magic art as her magic teacher, Belo, was growing older and cannot be able to even teach her more with this magic._

_Years of training led her to Fairy Tail, a mage guild with exceptional mages excelling in each and their own type of magic. She was the only mage in Fairy Tail excelling in the magic of opening gates to worlds. Nonetheless she was very happy being a part of Fairy Tail._

_She soon understood what her mother was hinting, being a bookworm and searching on the history of Celestial Magic and the mages that used it._

.

.

- X778 –

_"Mira-nee!" Lisanna skipped happily to her sister. "Want to take a break?"_

_Mirajane sighed before smiling, letting go of her magic, which resulted in the lake water falling down to the dry lake in a massive downpour. She regained her human form, stepping out of her demon form._

_She smiled at seeing her two younger siblings being so happy and carefree in the moment. She swore to protect them and keep their smiles on their faces. _

For as long as she could,

Until to the very end.

.

.

- X784 –

_It was December 16, X784. Tenroujima was to be eradicated from the face of the world, facing the most powerful beings of Earthland, The King of Dragons, Acnologia._

_The whole Fairy Tail guild combined their magic powers into one, preparing to use one of the Three Grand Magics of the Faeries._

_Fairy Sphere. A spell that protects the Faeries with the ultimate defense, sent into the future and deactivated once the time reaches the future where the Faeries were sent._

.

.

- X791 –

_They were done with the Grand Magic Games, winning as the Champion of the Games. They were sent 7 years into the future and soon woke up from the spell after Mavis completed the last part of deactivating the spell, which included a series of hand gestures and strong magic._

_It has been 7 months since the Games and the Magic Council decided to hold a ball for the mages of Fiore._

_Fairy Tail was currently on break, on their last night of training. They were watching the stars with Mavis Vermillion as she sung a song she once sang for Fairy Tail._

_Mavis was telling the tales of the origins of Fairy Tail. She sung a song she once sung about Fairy Tail._

_._

_._

_Comrade isn't simply a word_

_Comrades are about heart._

_It's the unconditional trust in your partners_

* * *

_"Please feel free to lean on me.." Mavis said smiling.._

_"And I will lean on you too." She continued._

* * *

_There will be painful times, sad times..._

_I'll be with you through think and thin..._

_You are never alone..._

_The hopes we carry are matched by the number of stars twinkling in the night sky.._

_The rustling of winds on our bodies are premonitions for what's to come tomorrow,_

_Now, let us take a stroll from the melody of the song of faeries..._

_._

_._

_"Words that created Fairy Tail, huh?" Lucy said smiling._

_Everyone nodded smiling._

_"It's getting late now, huh? Let us go back and take a rest.." Erza says smiling instead of her usual demanding demeanour._

_The group followed, then packed up their things. The next day they were on the way back to Magnolia, sitting in compartments reserved for the Fairy Tail members._

.

.

* * *

A/N: Was it nice? I'll try to make the next few chapters longer. Keyword: _TRY. _I may have an irregular updating schedule because I don't study in a ordinary school, if you can even consider my school ordinary. Leave a review please on where should I improve, do's and don'ts and such. Thanks! Till next time!


End file.
